Durglin
Durglin Neutral Good Small City (Central) Corruption +1; Crime +1; Economy +1; Law -2; Lore +1; Society +7 Qualities Academic, Cultured, Insular, Notorious Danger 15 Government Council Population 6,700 (5,500 Dwarf, 500 Halfling, 400 Human, 300 other) Notable NPCs Borzen Browstrud LN Male Dwarf Fighter 1 / Brawler 13 Vasslun Biossun NG Male Dwarf Sorcerer (Empyrial) 14 Gorgus Mourrosh LG Male Dwarf Cleric of Talathel 13 Yothig Byathsun TN Female Dwarf Alchemist 12 Berej Toshien LG Male Dwarf Spiritualist 13 Hershin Bulcath LE Male Dwarf Cavalier (best rider) 12 Marketplace Base Value 5200 gp; Purchase Limit 37500 gp; Spellcasting 7th Minor Items 4d4; Medium Items 3d4; Major Items 1d6 Durglin was once a crown jewel of the Kingdom of Kiroth, but today it is one of the last few bastions of dwarven presence on the southern side of the mountains that holds against the hobgoblin kingdom of Massereen. The city has shrunk from its former glory, but those who remain hold the legacy of the city all the closer to their heart. The library of Durglin is its most famous building. It is a place filled with arcane tomes and historical manuscripts, but its true treasure trove is its vast collection of dwarven folklore. While often looked down upon by students of the arcane and historians who come to research at the famed library or Durglin, to the townsfolk this is their legacy and a statement of who they are as a people. The curator of the library happens to be the senior member of the city council, Vasslun Biossun. Despite some attempts by the military leadership of Kiroth to assert their will and install a governor, the traditional city council is still elected by the local landowners and rules the city. Most of the councilors have little love of the constant fighting and resent the attempts to take away the city's autonomy, but they understand the imminent threat posed by Massereen and frequently approve of the rather heavy taxation called for. The current council is relatively stable, and hasn't changed in many elections. Aside from the council chair Vasslun, there is also father Gorgus Mourrosh, the local priest of Talathel. Although the worship of Talathel is rare in Kiroth and a minority even within Durglin, he is highly respected by citizens of all faiths. Yothig Byathsun represents the merchant's guild and is particularly vehement about maintaining the economic strength of Durglin. Berej Toshien heads the Academy for the Talented, a place where dwarves who develop skills with magic at a young age to train and hone their skills in a structured and safe environment. He is viewed as a moderate and peacemaker who brings stability to the council and the settlement at large. The final council member is Hershin Bulcath, a local hero who has fought frequently to defend the city against the hobgoblin threat. Thoroughly militaristic in nature, the minority of dwarves within Durglin who favor more aggressive action against Massereen have voted him to his seat repeatedly. The man is a terror on the battlefield, not the least of which is due to his ferocious mount, a creature known as a megatherium clad in dwarven steel that has lead the charge on many a battlefield. However, his hard-line positions make him deeply unpopular with some. The shrinking of the city has affected its stability. Much of the old city is now empty, with countless boarded up buildings. In particular, a number of powerful wizards who once resided here have left for fear of being disrupted if the city once again is threatened by invasion. Many of them left behind experiments or legacies that the city's rulers don't know about, and there is talk of strange creatures that live in these forgotten buildings and hidden laboratories. Durglin relies heavily on trade with the Kingdom of Rastria, as the Sanasid mountains are difficult to pass over by land ever since the Marahuk pass was closed centuries ago. Most trade with the northern half of the kingdom of Kiroth takes place by airship, but these are quite limited and the economy is thus more connected with the humans of Rastria than with their own kin. Whether this will lead to a formal split in the future remains unknown, but it is a topic that is greatly divisive among the people of Durglin. Category:Location Category:Settlement Category:Kiroth Category:Central Category:Small city Category:Made by Dasrak